As a method for assembling a liquid crystal cell which holds a liquid crystal layer between a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate, a method of applying a seal material to one substrate and dropping a liquid crystal on the substrate before pasting the substrates together is known (e.g., see “Press Journal Semiconductor FPD World, June”). This method eliminates the necessity to provide a pattern of a liquid crystal injection port for a seal pattern, and so it has an advantage of, for example, making omissible a sealing step for sealing the liquid crystal injection port.
The above described method requires the liquid crystal to be completely sealed when the substrates are pasted together, and therefore the seal material is applied in a partially overlapping manner. Therefore, when the substrates are pasted together, a cell gap in the area where the seal materials are pasted together may become wider than those in other areas, increasing a cell gap variation.
In order to prevent the cell gap from locally widening, the amount of overlapping of seal material may be reduced. But too small an amount of overlapping of seal material may cause the cell gap in the area where the seal material overlaps to become contrarily narrower than those in other areas, which will cause a problem of still increasing a cell gap variation.